undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bowl/Issue 11
This is Issue 11 of The Bowl, entitled "Revenge." This was written by TheFlyingDutchman, with the challenge Not That Letter - W. Issue 11, Revenge As Mark yelled, Joel quickly rose from his chair and looked the girls fighting off the infected people. He took out his revolver but realized again that noise attracts the infected people. One of the infected people grabbed Bella and almost digged its teeth into her neck but the infected collapsed on the ground, moments after Charley shoved her knife into the infected. She helped Bella up and continued to fight back at the infected. Joel stabbed one of the infected in the back of its head. "You guys okay?" He yelled at his group members that are still fighting off the monsters. Steve used a hunting knife to fight off the infected. "There are so many monsters are there?" He asked. The infected kept coming and coming. A mexican-looking man heard people fighting, he looked on the road and looked the people he heard fighting against the infected. The mexican took out his binoculars and looked them fight. He quickly realized that they are the people that almost destroyed his group. "There they are." He said seconds after grabbing his hunting rifle. The mexican man aimed the rifle at one of the survivors. Joel shoved the knife into one of the infected people's skull. Once the infected died a loud shot is triggered, a body collapsed on the cold ground, Joel looked around and looked at one of the infected that had a bullet hole in its head. The mexican man jogged to another vintage point to snipe the survivors. "This one is gonna hit someone, Emillio, come on." He said to himself. The mexican man, that is apparently named Emillio raised his rifle at the survivors, again, his finger rested on the trigger. "The hell is that?" Mark asked, he looked around nothing or anyone around, except a dark figure. "Hello?!" He yelled at the dark figure. This is Emillio sign to fire, he pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Emillio tossed the rifle on the ground and cursed. Emillio took his chances and ran as fast as he could. Joel chased after him, leaving the rest of the group to hold off the infected. "Joel, come back!" Steve yelled "Unfinished buisness." Joel quickly responded. Emillio looked behind him and looked at Joel running after him. "Fuck off puto!" This caused Joel to get only angrier and running faster. Eventually, Joel took out his revolver and shot Emillio in the back. "Do you need to kill me? Fine! Go ahead you piece of shit!" Emillio taunted to Joel. Joel smirked, his smirk quickly turned into an angry and intimidating look. "Nice to see you again, Emillio Vasquez." Emillio ignored him for a second. "Fuck you." Emillio muttered, looking at angry eyes. "Come on, go ahead, kill me!" He taunted once again. Joel approached at Emillio's body, Joel pointed the pistol to Emillio's face. "This is for Leslie." Joel said, moments before firing a bullet into Emillio's face. Credits *Mark Tusk *Joel Everett *Bella James *Charley Simmons *Steve Tusk *Emillio Vasquez Deaths *Emillio Vasquez Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues Category:Issues